cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Hamill
Mark Hamill (1951 - ) Film Deaths *''Wizards'' (1977; animated) [Sean]: Providing the voice of a Fairy, Mark's character is shot to death, centermass, by one of the wizard Blackwolf's (Steve Gravers) assassins as he is talking with the wizard Avatar (Bob Holt). *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980)'' [Luke Skywalker]: In a dream sequence, Hamill is decapitated by the normal Hamill while dressed as Darth Vader. *''Britannia Hospital (1982)'' [Red]: Beaten to death (off-screen) by a mob during a riot. We only see the crowd pulling him out of his van, followed by a shot of a crowbar being raised in the air. *''Laputa: Castle In The Sky (Tenkû no shiro Rapyuta)'' (1986; animated) [Muska]: Falls to his death/drowns (having been partially blinded) after Pazu (voiced by James Van Der Beek) and Sheeta (voiced by Anna Paquin) recite a spell that causes the structure Muska is standing on to collapse and plunge into the ocean. (See also Minori Terada in the Japanese version and Jeff Winkless in the first English version.) *''Slipstream'' (1989) [Will Tasker]: Killed in a plane crash/explosion when his glider crashes into the mountain. *''Midnight Ride'' (1990) [Justin McKay]: Electrocuted by Michael Dudikoff (after being set on fire) when thrown over a railing onto an electric generator after a lenghty chase/struggle. He is later revived (off-screen) by hospital staff and dies once again when Michael shoots him in the head (with a concealed gun) after the seemingly comatose Mark attacks Michael and Savina Gersak in an elevator with a surgical blade (his body is later seen when he slides onto the floor). *''The Guyver (Mutronics)'' (1991) [Max Reed]: Killed after being transformed into a giant insect-creature by David Gale. *''Silk Degrees (Target Witness)'' (1994) [Johnson]: Killed by Katherine Armstrong. *''Village of the Damned (1995)'' [Reverend George]: Shoots himself under the chin after the alien children use their mind-control powers to force him to turn his rifle on himself (the actual shot is only heard and not seen). *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000; animated)'' [The Joker/Jordan Prince]: As "The Joker", he is electrocuted when he accidentally activates a switch after being knocked into a water tank; we only hear him scream from off-camera. He "returns" as an artificial-intelligence being, and is destroyed when Batman (voiced by Will Friedle) fries the microchip. (In the Director's Cut, the human "Joker" was shot in the chest with his own joke-gun's "Bang" flag by Robin (voiced by Matthew Valencia).) *''Gen 13'' (2000; animated) [Threshold/Matthew Callahan]: Crushed by a landslide after he chooses to stay behind after saving his sister Caitlin (Alicia Witt). *''Ultimate Avengers 2'' (2006; animated) [Dr.Oiler]: Disintegrated by the Chitauri when he attempted to flee after killing Bruce Banner (Michael Massee). *''Afro Samurai: Resurrection'' (2009 animated movie) [Bin/Oden Shop Master]: "Bin" is decapitated with a kick by Afro Samuel L. Jackson on top of having his arm cut off and being impaled. (The "Oden Shop Master" survives the movie.) *''Sushi Girl (2012)'' [Crow] Shot to death by Tony Todd after being critically wounded in a shoot-out with Andy Mackenzie. *''Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)'' [Professor James Arnold]: Head explodes when a chip implanted in his body is set to self-destruct by Samuel L. Jackson just as Colin Firth begins to interrogate Mark. *''Batman: The Killing Joke (2016; animated)'' [The Joker]: Possibly neck snapped (off-screen) by Batman (voice by Kevin Conroy) after they share a laugh at "Joker's" final joke. (It is actually unknown if Batman really did kill Joker but this probably due to Batman having his hands on Joker's neck while Joker's laugh is silenced so this is gonna be listed) *''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)'' [Luke Skywalker]: Dies after excerting his body with the power of the force following a showdown with his nephew Adam Driver. His body vanishes as he dies. (Mark returned as Luke's Force Spirit in Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker). *''Child's Play (2019) [''Chucky]: As the voice and motion capture of AI 'Buddi' Toy doll, Hamill as Chucky is initially powered down by having his main power core forcefully removed by Beatrice Kitsos, Gabriel Bateman and Ty Consiglio. He is later restored by Trent Redekop replacing said core. At Zed-Mart he is finally destroyed completely as Aubrey Plaza, Brian Tyree Henry and Gabriel decapitate Chucky, by ripping his head from his body (having first stabbed and shot him to no effect). The remains of his body is then later smashed in a nearby alley by Gabriel, Beatrice, Ty and Marlon Kazadi (however at the end it's shown he managed to transfer his mind into another AI 'Buddi' Toy doll). *''Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) '[Boolio/Luke Skywalker]: Playing both the voice of an alien and the ghost of his previous character, "Boolio" is murdered (off screen) by the First Order; his decapitated head is seen when Adam Driver brings into to a meeting of his Supreme Council. TV Deaths *Body Bags (1993 TV)' [''Brent Matthews (segment "Eye")]: Stabs himself in the eye with a set of sears (after his donated eye takes control of him) in order to stop himself from killing Twiggy. His body is later seen when the zombie John Carpenter unzips the body bag containing him. *''When Time Expires'' (1997 TV) [Bill Thermot, Beck's Former Partner]: Shot repeatedly by Richard Grieco during a shoot-out. His body disappearing back in time as he dies. *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: General Winter'' (1997; animated) [General Vostok]: Killed in a explosion by a torpedo while in his submarine. *''Totally Spies: Soul Collector (2002; animated)'' [Principal John Smith]: Dissolved into dust after the big crystal he used to steal youth is destroyed during a fight with Jennifer Hale. *''Justice League: The Terror Beyond Part II (2003; animated)'' [Solomon Grundy]: Fatally wounded by a combination of being stung by a sting ray creature and being hit by an energy blast by the demonic entity Itchultu (Rob Zombie), he then later dies in Hawkgirl's (Maria Canals) arms. *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: I, Chiro'' (2005; animated) King Decapitated after Greg Cipes pulls his head off while being attached to a giant worm. He is resurrected in the season 4 finale, Soul of Evil. *''Regular Show: Stick Hockey'' (2011; animated) [Skips/Dave]: In the flashback sequence "Dave" gets decapitated with Stick Hockey bars by Chong (Sam Marin). "Skips" survives the episode. *''Robot Chicken: Catch Me If You Kangaroo Jack'' (2011; animated) [The Joker]: Head exploded after being executed in the electric chair (Seth Green and Keith Ferguson sabotaged Mark's execution by removing the sponges used to conduit electricity). *''Criminal Minds: The Replicator'' (2013) [John Curtis]: Killed in an explosion after Joe Mantegna blocks the door to the room that he's trapped in & escapes leaving Hamill in. *''Generator Rex: Remote Control'' (2012; animated) [Quarry]:Smashed into smaller pieces by Rex (voiced by Daryl Sabara). His remains are later pick up by Providence. *''Adventure Time: Billy's Bucket List'' (2014; animated) [Fear Feaster/Joshua]: Playing the voice of ghostly manifestation of Finn's (voiced by Jeremy Shada) fears, the "Fear Feaster" is sliced in half with a grass sword by Finn, causing him to fade from existence. ("Joshua" survives the episode) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sacrifice (2014; animated)'' [Darth Bane]: Died thousands of years ago, he also appears as a vision to Yoda (voiced by Tom Kane). *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014; animated) Maltraunt: Ben 10/Feedback (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) blew him up *''Gravity Falls: Into the Bunker ''(2014; animated) ''Shapeshifter: Trapped in a freezing chamber by Jason Ritter, Linda Cardellini, Kristen Schaal and Alex Hirsch and freezes to death. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: End Times (2017; animated) 'Kavaxas: Sent back to the underworld by Kevin Michael Richardson. Deaths in Video Games *Full Throttle (1995)' [''Adrian Ripburger / Emmet / Todd Newlan]: Playing multiple roles, "Adrian Ripburger" falls to his death when the license plate he is clinging to breaks off the front of his truck, causing him to tumble into the gorge below. "Emmet" is killed in an explosion after the Cavefish gang plant a bomb on the cab of his truck. "Todd Newlan" survives the game. *''Wing Commander: Prophecy'' (1997) [Blair]: Presumably killed in an explosion (off-screen) when the tower Mark is inside of is destroyed; he last seen fighting an alien monster before the explosion. *''Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix'' (2002) [Assistant Director Aaron Wilson]: Killed in an explosion when Todd Susman destroys Mark's helicopter during the final gun battle. *''Darksiders'' (2010) [The Watcher]: Head crushed in Liam O'Brien's hand. *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (2010) [Master Eraqus]: Stabbed in the back by Leonard Nimoy while Mark is talking to Jason Dohring. *''Batman: Arkham City'' (2011) [The Joker]: Succumbs to a fatal case of blood poisoning (contracted during the previous game), after accidentally breaking the only vial of antidote during a struggle with Kevin Conroy. *'''Batman: Arkham Knight ''(2015) '[The Joker] Playing a hallucinatory version of the Joker existing only within Kevin Conroy's mind, Mark is finally erased after being given a dose of John Noble's fear toxin, allowing Kevin to regain control and lock him away in an mental recreation of Arkham Asylum, where he presumably ceases to exist. For good measure, Kevin apparently commits suicide via activating the Knightfall protocol shortly afterwards, ensuring that Mark dies with him. Notable Connections Father of Nathan Hamill and Chelsea Hamill Husband of Marilou York Gallery Joker death02.png|Mark Hamill, as Joker, in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. Skeleton King death.PNG|Mark Hamill as Skeleton King in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: I, Chiro. Batman-arkham-city-joker-dies-i9.png|Mark Hamill, as Joker, in Batman: Arkham City. Eraqus.PNG|Mark Hamill as Master Eraqus in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. McKay death.PNG|Mark Hamill in Midnight Ride. Joker Defeat.png|Second death in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. Joker's_final_defeat.jpg|Mark Hamill's video game death in Batman: Arkham Knight. John_Smith.png|Mark Hamill's animated death in Totally Spies!: Soul Collector. Joker's Head Exploding.PNG|Mark Hamill's animated death in Robot Chicken: Catch Me If You Kangaroo Jack. Muska_death.jpg|Mark Hamill's animated movie death in Laputa: Castle In The Sky. Final_Swing.png|Mark Hamill's animated series death in Adventure Time: Billy's Bucket List. starwars-lastjedi-movie-screencaps.com-16586.jpg|Mark Hamill moments before he vanishes in Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by poison Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actors in Japan Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Matthew Vaughn Movies Category:Car Crash Survivors Category:DC Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by child Category:Parents Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Batman cast members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Child Actors Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Animation Stars Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Annie Award Nominees Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Actors who died in Rian Johnson Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Disney Stars Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Actors who died in Tobe Hooper movies Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Adventure Stars Category:People who died in a Robot Chicken Episode Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Psychological Stars Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Legends Category:Animated death scenes Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:Lego Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:The Flash Cast Members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Stage Actors Category:The Big Bang Theory cast members Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Irvin Kershner movies Category:Actors who died in George Lucas Movies Category:General Hospital cast members Category:Kingsman Cast Members Category:Child's Play Cast Members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Futurama cast members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:People who died in Chucky Films Category:Death scenes by eye trauma Category:Resurrected Category:People who died in a Lars Klevberg film Category:Kingdom Hearts Cast Members Category:People who died in a Kingdom Hearts Game Category:Video Game Stars Category:The Game Awards Nominees Category:Dark Crystal Cast Members Category:Performer's Character Kills Another Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies